


contrast

by kaedelune



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede, Lesbian Harukawa Maki, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Supportive Akamatsu Kaede, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaedelune/pseuds/kaedelune
Summary: to contrast something is to look for differences among two or more elements, but compare is to do the opposite, to look for similarities.anyways, fluffy kaemaki and slight hurt/comfort. non-despair au. thats it
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Kudos: 26





	contrast

**Author's Note:**

> hihi!!! i have no school so i uh yeah i made this monstrosity
> 
> roommate/apartment gfs!!!!! anyways whats mental health 
> 
> they're ooc so im sorry but i couldnt care less anymore

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Maki was completely drained after staying up last night when her girlfriend brought her friends over, Miu, Shuichi and Kokichi. She had fallen asleep shortly after the three of them took their leave. 

Then, suddenly, she was taken by surprise by her lover.

"Hey, Maki! Wake up, it's literally the afternoon." She giggled, holding a plate of pancakes and chocolate-covered strawberries.

Kaede Akamatsu. She's a well-known pianist who performs concerts all over the world, needless to say doing a lot of travelling. Well, she used to, at least. After she met Maki, she realised that she preferred the piano to the performance and retired. 

"It isn't my fault. Your stupid friends wore me out." The brunette sighed, adjusting her hairclips. 

"Ah, that's true .. sorry! Well, I made you breakfast. Eat when you're ready." Kaede layed the plate down infront of the other female and smiled. 

"Wait, Kaede."

"Huh? What's wrong, Maki? ... is it not to your liking? I can always --"

"No. That isn't even relatively close." Maki clutched onto the pianist's sweater. "I was just wondering, do you ..."

Maki looked to the side. She couldn't believe how silly it was what she was about to ask. 

"Love you?" Kaede asked.

Maki nodded and blush filled her cheeks a rose pink, she believed romance was nothing but a silly cliche all in itself for most of her life. It all tired her out.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" Kaede's enthusiasm brightened the whole room, it was always something the brunette loved about her. Considering their contrasting personalities, it was always something Maki secretly thought she needed. It wasn't all that secret to Kaede though.

"I don't know. I was only curious." That was a lie. 

Maki may not seem like it, but she can be very clingy when it comes to Kaede. She needs to check if Kaede loves her regularly.

"Maki, please! I'm worried about you!" Kaede frowned. "I feel like I'm doing something wrong ... do you not think I love you enough?"

"That's not the point. If .... if you do really love me, why?" She needs to make sure the pianist isn't lying to make her feel better.

"Hmm, well! I admire everything about you! Your personality, your beauty, inside and out, and -- well, I can't exactly put my finger on it.." Kaede sighed, pacing back and forth.

"My personality? Why would you like my personality?" Maki rolled her eyes, obviously doubting everything the blonde said.

Kaede stopped pacing.

She realised how Maki was a foil to the pianist herself. The two of them were completely different, so it was hard to understand what eachother were thinking. It could be hard to understand in general.

"Ah, that's it!" Kaede exclaimed.

"What?" Maki scoffed in reply to her girlfriend, staring down at the plate with her breakfast on it.

"Well, you and I ... we're like opposites. Completely different." She said confidently. "I guess your personality draws me in .. and, how we're so different, we can put it to good use!"

"Good use?"

"We can try to balance eachother out, can't we?" 

"No thanks." Deep down, the brunette really wanted to try it. It was just hard for her to do such. 

"Please? It'll be good! I can help you, you can help me." Kaede pleaded as if she was begging for her life. 

"How am I supposed to help you?" Maki crossed her arms and shut her eyes. 

"I suppose ... I can help you to become more down to earth, and you can help me with things like being more --"

"Less selfless?" 

Kaede paused. Everyone had always called her selfless, but she never liked to believe it or do anything about it. She always put others first. It's a characteristic of hers that she can't control. Kaede just wants to help everyone and anyone she can, it surely couldn't be that selfless, right?

"Am I ... really that selfless?" She asked.

"I guess you could say that. You even forget about yourself, I think," Maki blushed a little, "I want to help you too."

"Really?" Kaede's eyes lit up with excitement. "Thank you so much, Maki!" Kaede wrapped her arms around her swiftly and squeezed, hugging her tightly.

Maki, not knowing how to respond to physical affection, only blushed and hesitantly hugged her back. "You're welcome, I guess."

"Just know that I really love you." Kaede stuffed her face into the other's chest. 

"I love you too."

"After you eat your breakfast, do you want to go out somewhere?" She suggested.

"The park would be nice." Maki smiled, even if it was only for a brief moment, it still made Kaede happy.

"The park it is! Well, no need to rush. Take as long as you need to, okay?" Kaede smiled and pulled away, standing up and giving Maki a pat on the head.

"Okay." 

"I love you, and I always will. Remember that."

**Author's Note:**

> lol


End file.
